Conventionally, small form factor devices, such as handheld electronic devices, have a display arrangement that includes various layers. The various layers usually include at least a display technology layer, and may additionally include a sensing arrangement and/or a cover window disposed over the display technology layer. By way of example, the display technology layer may include or pertain to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) that includes a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM). The LCM generally includes an upper glass sheet and a lower glass sheet that sandwich a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The sensing arrangement may be a touch sensing arrangement such as those used to create a touch screen. For example, a capacitive sensing touch screen can include substantially transparent sensing points or nodes dispersed about a sheet of glass (or plastic). In addition, the cover window, which is typically designed as the outer protective barrier of the layer stack. Conventionally, supporting a cover window and the LCM have used an internal flange but such impedes the ability to make devices thinner and may also impede usage of a peripheral area of the cover window